


Cotton Candy

by svc1099



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and yams too, basically tsukki being soft for yams the entire time, lots of giggles, lots of small dates, tsukki slowly starts to openly express his feelings around yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svc1099/pseuds/svc1099
Summary: Cotton Candy TsukkiYama AU-Soulmate fic-Tsukishima realises that he's on his path to find his soulmate-Oddly, it is his best friend that's at the end of his cotton candy coloured string-Yamaguchi accepts that Tsukishima isn't as excited as he is discovering that their each other's half and it breaks his heart a little-Tsukishima noticed his best friend's smile falter a bit before he started to grin-"Looks like you're always going to be stuck with me Tsukki!"-Tsukishima felt the slight ache in his heart and decided to never disappoint Yamaguchi again-He had to make sure Yamaguchi kept his precious smileorThe one in which Tsukishima is skeptical about the idea of having a soulmate and the only thing Yamaguchi wants is a soulmate. After they have a confrontation it is revealed that they are each other's soulmates. After that day, they end up crossing barriers beyond friendship, always trying to find ways to make the other happy.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	1. Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Cotton Candy World. This is a light drabble that I have been wanting to write for a while. Updates should hopefully be once a week. Please, enjoy my little fic. I want to be light hearted, heart warming, and soft. May contain light angst, as any other person may feel during the week. Enjoy and thank you for your support. I will try my best.

At the age of sixteen everyone starts to go through changes. These changes cannot be seen, rather, the changes are mental. Some have a smooth transition while others feel a slight shift in their mood. The journey is unpredictable, susceptible to change.

People at the age of sixteen start to become more aware of their surroundings and people's emotional state. The social queues are subtle but individuals are quick to pick them up. Everyone develops at different paces, and individuals become excited when they could successfully handle extreme situations where people were anxious, worried or stressed. They self evaluated their aptitude during midterms because everyone's emotions skyrocketed with the need to pass their exams. 

Everyone knows that the better you are at handling situations, the closer you are at finding your soulmate. 

At the age of seventeen, the physical changes start to appear. Individuals are able to see faint strings that vary between light pink and dark red. 

This is the most exciting part of life for so many people because they can feel the tugs of their strings on their pinky. They can feel the connection that no one else can see. They know that they are not alone. Their soulmate was alive. Now, it's just a matter of time until you find them. 

However, this does not guarantee that everything will be smooth sailing once you know who is at the other end of the string. 

Tsukishima had just celebrated his sixteenth birthday. If he was honest with himself, he really couldn't be bothered to find his soulmate.


	2. Foundation

It was a cool day when Tsukishima found himself kicking pebbles along the pavement. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He's been relatively happy these days, so he doesn't understand why he couldn't shake off the unsettling feeling.

Tsukishima frowned a little as he pondered his life the past few months. To be honest, he hadn't expected to feel so comfortable around his teammates so quickly. Tsukishima was so used to doing things alone and at his own pace, not really wanting to bother anyone with his needs. He enjoyed his space very much and usually only offered room for one more person.

He thought that he was surrounded by so many people he now considers as friends. He also thought he was handling the transition relatively well, but Kageyama and Yamaguchi were the first ones to notice his difficult adjustment.

Not only was Tsukishima not used to people constantly wanting his company and asking him for small favors, but he was also not used to not having Yamaguchi around him. He was well aware that Yamaguchi was his person and he was a very independent individual. He just never thought that his best friend wouldn't be around him at all times. They grew up together and were almost never separated.

That thought alone made Tsukishima scowl. 

Surprisingly - or, well, not that surprisingly, Hinata was the first one to pinpoint why Tsukishima was in a sour mood the past week. Hinata had noticed Tsukki would always scowl after an hour into practice. It's usually at that time where Yamaguchi would find himself by Kageyama to help him with his serve.

At first, Hinata thought Tsukishima was jealous of Kageyama getting all of Yamaguchi's attention lately. The vague thought of Tsukishima's birthday crossed his mind. It had passed a couple of months ago. He pondered that maybe the younger boy was starting to go into his mental transition. Realizing this, Hinata made a note that he would have to keep an eye out on Tsukishima.

Tsukishima huffed a little and decided to walk to the familiar park. As he approached the hidden location he wasn't surprised when he saw his freckled friend sitting on one of the swings. He smiled a bit and cautiously walked up to his friend making sure his footsteps were loud enough as to not scare Yamaguchi when he tapped his shoulder.

"Yamaguchi, did something happen?" Tsukishima quietly asked as he saw his friend's red rimmed eyes.

"Ahah it's just allergies Tsukki"

Tsukishima gave him a pointed look but didn't press into the matter any more. He trusted that his friend would tell him eventually.

After so many years of friendships they fought and made up a lot. They shared countless memories of each other and stored all of the good times and bad times in their hearts. They learned each other's secrets, promising to be there for each other.

Tsukishima knew Yamaguchi better than he knew himself and Yamaguchi knew him better than anyone. They pushed each other when they had to, but never demanded anything from each other. Their bond formed organically with a strong foundation of endless memories together.

This is one reason that Tsukishima couldn't be bothered to find his soulmate. He felt like he already had everything he needed. He had already found the person he needed, why should a string decide who he needed when he already feels like he has the entire world? He scowled.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he sat down beside his friend. He gently ran his hands on Yamaguchi’s back to provide some form of comfort.

Yamaguchi turned to look at him, eyes roaming over his face. He smiled and let a deep sigh escape his lips. 

“Tsukki, you keep meeting me when I don’t feel too well,” Yamaguchi quietly admitted. For weeks he has felt drawn to Tsukishima. At first, he didn’t understand what was happening. Every time he left his best friend’s side we would feel a bit heavier or a bit emptier. 

Yamaguchi thought it was odd since he was the one that always left Tsukishima’s side to practice with Tanaka and Kageyama or to catch up with Suga. It was always his decision to venture away so he didn’t understand why he felt sad every time he wasn’t near Tsukki.

Tsukishima was carefully observing Yamaguchi. He noticed how the corners of his eyes crinkled a bit, a sign that he was thinking too much. Yamaguchi scrunched his nose and Tsukishima briefly thought that his friend looked adorable. A smile fleeted on his face as he observed Yamaguchi a bit more before kicking the ground to make the swing move. 

“It’s always been like that hasn’t it?” Tsukishima hummed his response.

They sat together for hours not really speaking, just enjoying each other’s company. They don’t have to say much. They’ve been with each other for years so they don’t have to speak to understand each other, they just do.

It took a lot of work to get to this point in their friendship, nothing could break them at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give my work lots of love. Updates will be slow because uni is taking up all my time :(  
> I will work hard to improve my skills, thank you.


	3. Frustrations and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I came back after a long time. Uni is crushing me. How have you guys been? I hope you have a good day :)

The past two weeks were undeniably hard for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. For some reason they would always end up disagreeing. One of them would always leave bitter and sarcastic remarks whenever the other would give an opinion. 

Tsukishima, being stubborn, would not shut up and kept yapping at Yamaguchi. Both boys felt the strain in their relationship but refused to acknowledge it. 

Even though they were constantly huffing and puffing near each other, it didn’t stop them from their normal routine. Tsukishima had been especially irritated that day. He found out that he had done the wrong exercise for his graded math assignment. In order to prevent his grades from free falling, he decided to rush the assignment all through his break and lunch period. 

He rolled his eyes as he stood behind Yamaguchi and waited for him to pack up. 

“Will you shut up, Tsukki? You are being very loud,” Yamgauchi gritted.

“Hey! I didn’t even say anything! I am just waiting for you so that we can go home,” Tsukishima angrily whispered back.

Yamaguchi could tell Tsukki was seething behind him and rolling his eyes. His Tsukki senses were tingling. As he packed his last text book, he sighed and quickly put on his backpack. He looked at Tsukishima, gave him a bored look and swiftly started to lead the way out of the classroom. Tsukishima followed.

Ten minutes after they passed the school gates, Yamaguchi reached inside his bag and fumbled around a bit before he took something out. He quietly passed it to his friend and gestured to him to open it. Tsukishima complied and his stomach growled at the sight. 

His cheeks quickly reddened and Yamaguchi giggled, hiding behind his hands. 

“I know you didn’t eat lunch today so I saved you some of my sandwiches,” Yamaguchi quickly explained. Tsukishima smiled and quietly thanked him, immediately biting into the bread.

They continued their walk to the park and Yamaguchi was getting lost looking at the different people walking by. He wondered what they were thinking, where they were headed, and if they were on their way to some meetings. The more he thought about individuals possibly going home to meet their loved ones, the sadder he became. It’s not that he doesn’t have a loving family, but these days he has just been feeling lonely. He had never felt this way before. He was always content but lately his insides have squirming, his muscles have been getting tense. Yamaguchi doesn’t like that he doesn’t know what it is that he wants anymore. He feels as if his insides are constricting and slowly suffocating him. He wanted it to stop but felt helpless not knowing how to stop it.

Beside him, Tsukishima noticed the frown starting to creep on his friend’s face. He had noticed that Yamaguchi had been struggling with something the past few weeks but he felt like there was never an appropriate time to bring it up. He was frustrated at his friend for not telling him anything, not even a slip of what was bothering him. He would never know how Yamaguchi feels if his friend doesn’t tell him. He also didn’t want to pry because it wasn’t his place to prod on something that might be a sensitive topic. He just hoped that Yamaguchi knew that he was always there to support him. That's all he could do 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at odds for the past two weeks so Tsukishima was a bit hesitant when it came to comforting his friend. He cautiously and very slowly reached for Yamaguchi’s hand. He looked at his friend's face to gauge his reaction, but he wasn’t getting any signals, only a slight hand twitch. He squeezed his friend's hand a bit before letting go. Yamaguchi was deeper in his thoughts than he initially thought. He shuffled a bit and placed his hand on the back of Yamaguchi’s head, on his nape, and started to rub it. Slim fingers softly threading in Yamaguchi's silky hair, offering a slight massage. 

Yamaguchi slightly leaned his head on his hands before he quickly snapped out of his thoughts.

“Don’t do that!” Yamaguchi hissed at Tsukki as he glared at him.

Tsukishima was perplexed. He only wanted to comfort his friend but ended up getting scolded.

“You don’t want me to comfort you?” Tsukki was quick to snap back.

“Yes, I don’t want you to comfort me, or touch me, or hold my hand, or look at me like that! Yes! The same way you are looking at me now, Tsukki,” the shorter boy heaved. This isn’t what he wanted to say. He wanted more of Tsukishima’s attention, he yearned for it. He didn’t know why he was lashing out at his tall friend but suddenly everything was pouring out from his chest. 

“Hey, hey” Tsukki gently tried to soothe his friend “you didn’t used to have a problem with it but I can sto-”

“Please don’t interrupt me” Yamaguchi felt like he was on a roll. He felt that if he stopped talking then his feelings would be bottled inside of him forever. Tsukishima quickly shut his mouth when he heard those words.

“I know that I have been unbearable these days but I have been feeling frustrated. I feel like I am slowly being pulled apart. I don’t, I don’t know what it is. And then if I am not being pulled apart, I am being suffocated. My insides are being squeezed and I can’t breathe! I don’t know what to do” he hysterically admitted.

“And then when I think I finally have a grip on my senses you come along. You come and you comfort me! You hold my hand, you give me reassuring smiles, you give me encouraging words, you give me those secret smiles for me. That just makes me feel worse! Why can’t I see it? Why can’t I see it, Tsukki? Do I not have someone who wants me? Will I never have MY special someone who will comfort me when I am sad? Why am I constantly feeling empty and lonely. I - I can’t stand it anymore.” Yamaguchi whimpered.

Tsukishima’s heart cracked seeing his best friend questioning if he was loved. His hand cramped a bit as he moved closer to hug his friend.

“Don’t! Don’t come near me” Yamaguchi mewled as he was clutching his hand. “I can’t… I see you every day and I am painfully reminded that you have someone waiting for you. I saw your pink string once Tsukki and I was harshly reminded that you would eventually place me as your second priority”

Tsukishima quickly shook his head. Where was all of this coming from?

“You know, I always thought that it was going to be me and you. Me and you against everything, against the world” Yamaguchi bitterly smiled. “I never imagined you being with someone else. Maybe you scowling about having a soulmate all these years made me think that it would always be just Tsukki and Yams, the best friends taking on the world. But then I saw your pink string fleeting across the classroom and I started to lose it, because I am starting to lose you too.”

Tsukishima started to absorb everything Yamaguchi was confessing.

“Hey, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima cautiously tested. Getting a small nod from his friend encouraged him to continue speaking. Yamaguchi was sitting on the floor as he carefully cradled one of his hands.

“You know that people don’t get in serious relationships with their soulmates, right? They are happy being friends. Some of them don’t become attached to the hips. I believe that we all have a choice. And guess what?” Yamaguchi hummed. “I would always choose you first. We have been through way too much together. I won’t let all those arguments go to waste just like that.”

Yamaguchi chuckled a bit, starting to show signs of discomfort as he started to scratch his pinky. 

The pain on his hand became unbearable and as he looked down his eyes widened. When did his string become this bright? He looked over at Yamaguchi. His friend was also looking at his hands.

“So I just hysterically cried my eyes out about not having a soulmate and my string appeared?” Yamaguchi questioned in disbelief.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back once again! It is Halloween and for any Hispanic/Latinx feliz dia de los muertos :D  
> I hope you all had a good week and that you will have a better week next week.
> 
> ALSO... please leave any feedback if you can. How do you feel about the story? Is it a bit cringe? I would like to develop my writing style while I am at it. As always, thank you for reading <3

Tsukishima frowned. Could it be that they could actually pick their soulmates? 

It only made sense that they ended up picking each other. Yamaguchi had finally explained that he wanted Tsukishima to be with him always, and Tsukishima had admitted to always prioritize him in the future after he found his soulmate. To Tsukishima, it made sense that they somehow picked each other.

What Tsukishima didn’t know is that the universe gives leeway to those who ask for it. The boys had desperately wanted each other to be there for each other through thick and thin, and they were granted their request.

Yamaguchi felt like he was floating. This means that he wasn’t alone anymore! He was connected to someone. He held his pink string and looked at it closely, noting that it was the same as the pink one attached to his best friend’s pinky. He tried to follow the string but was met with a frown. He already knew that Tsukishima was at the other but he noticed that his friend looked upset. Upon seeing his best friend’s frown he realized that Tsukishima wasn’t as happy as he was.

Did he just say those words to calm him down? Did he really mean it?

Tsukishima looked at his friend and saw his eyes dull and his smile falter for a quick second before he started to grin.

"Looks like you're always going to be stuck with me Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima felt the slight ache in his heart. He doesn’t want to disappoint his best friend. He had to clarify how he felt before Yamaguchi started to get the wrong idea.

“I guess this means that we are attached to each other”

“That’s good because it means nothing will change, we’ll still continue as always”

Upon hearing those words, their hearts sunk. Both boys fell out of place as soon as the last words were uttered. For the first time in years they allowed an awkward silence to fill the air around them. How are they going to move on from here? Did they suddenly have new boundaries? Usually Yamaguchi would be filled with worries and would have the urge to empty the contents from his stomach. However, his anxiety did not peak to that level. He wasn’t overwhelmed because he trusted Tsukki. Yes, Tsukki was bad at verbal communication but he always made sure that Yamaguchi knew what he wanted and always accommodated his younger friend. Tsukishima was very observant so he easily picked up on how others felt and took care of them in subtle ways.

If Yamaguchi hadn’t grown up with him, he would think that Tsukishima was cold and uncaring, but he knew that wasn’t the case. They would figure it out. He was sure they would, one way or the other.

They brushed their worries aside because, at the end of the day, they had discovered something wonderful that they shared with themselves and no one could take it away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are having a hard time right now, I hope that you can grasp onto something that makes you feel secure. Whether it be a song, a story, a musical group, or maybe some achievement, I hope that you hold on tight and that you continue to keep your chin up. Cherish your precious soul and take care of it (like a bonsai tree). You are too precious to be mistreated, believe me!


	5. Communication

Two months had passed since Yamaguchi’s cotton candy string had sprouted out of his finger.   
Yamaguchi would be lying if he said he didn’t look at it in awe every chance he had. He would always lightly tug his string, a small part of him wanted to make sure it was real but the bigger part was his thrill of having a soulmate. 

He tried hard not to show his over excitement but it was inevitable. Everyone in the team congratulated him when they found out, giving him a pat on the back or a big hug. 

Things were still a bit awkward but every day that passed they got more and more comfortable with each other. The thing with finding your soulmate, which no one ever really mentioned, is that you start to want more from your significant other. Both boys were no longer satisfied with the level of their friendship they had. They craved kinship but both of them were too awkward and shy to initiate anything. 

Somehow, Yamaguchi became more flustered as the days passed. It could almost compare to Hinata’s nervousness before big matches. This usually happened when he was lost in his own head. His breath would hitch whenever he thought about holding hands with Tsukishima. He quickly tugged his string and shook his head to get rid of his thought before his ears became red. Why did he have to be born as such an awkward person?

Tsukishima felt a light tug on his pinky and he twisted sideways in his seat to look at Yamaguchi who was seated, spaced out, across the classroom. Tsukishima looked at him for a second more before breaking out into a small small. His lips curled at the sight. He turned around and looked at his notes. 

God, he felt really lucky. He couldn’t ask for anything more.

Actually, he could. He wanted more. He wanted to be able to hold Yamaguchi’s hand without freaking out. He wanted to link their pinkies without wanting to pass out. He wanted to run his thumb across Yamaguchi’s dispersed freckles that beautifully adorned his face like constellations in the dark sky. 

He almost sighed in bliss, but caught himself before it left his lips. He wanted to do all of these things with Yamaguchi but he just felt so awkward. It’s not like he hadn’t tried before but his body just wouldn’t move the way he wanted to. Every time he was close to clutching Yamaguchi’s hands his insides would start to shift. He started to squirm internally. He mentally berated himself because he just couldn’t get himself to do it. 

Truth be told, he was terrified that Yamaguchi would think that he wasn’t interested. He is interested but he doesn’t know how to tell him or, well, show him. Doesn’t know how to get himself to voice out his thoughts. His thoughts were organized in his mind but as he tried to open his mouth, the words that left his tongue seemed like a non existent language. Whatever he tries to say doesn’t make sense. His words just floated around in the air until the wind swept them away.

When he tried to vocalize his feelings to Yamaguchi, his best friend would giggle because of how he stumbled over his words. The latter truly found it endearing. He always preferred the Tsukishima that was nervous and a bit hesitant because that side of him almost never comes out. 

That’s the thing that made Tsukishima become more frustrated with himself is how patient Yamaguchi is with him. He always looked at him with fond eyes, and light smiles on his face, as if telling him that he’s going to wait. He’s going to wait until Tsukki is comfortable to express himself. They have been friends long enough and it has always been this way between them. Hopefully he doesn’t wait too long for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I have finally finished the semester. I will finally be able to sit in front of my computer and work on updates. I would be lying if I said that I didn't think about this story. It's my baby, you know? I really wanted to work on it but school desperately demanded my attention. I hope you guys are doing well as it's nearing the holidays. Please take care of yourselves. I bet it's cold where you live so please cover yourself properly and wear your masks. Anyway, please tell me your thoughts about the update, if you have any. Take care!


	6. Baby Steps

Today is the day. That’s the first thing that ran through Tsukishima’s mind as he groggily wiped the crust from his eyes once he woke up. Today is the day and he is not going to fucking chicken out. Yamaguchi has been waiting long enough and Tsukishima would be damned if he had to make his soulmate wait for another day.

He’s going to do it. He’s gonna summon all the courage he can find within his defeated soul and hold Yamaguchi’s hand. That’s the plan anyway.

He groaned, wanting to bang his head on the wall. Why is he working himself up just for a simple gesture of affection. Plenty of people hold hands. God, what’s wrong with him?

If this is him right now, imagine what it would be like to ask for Yamaguchi’s hand in marriage. Tsukishima froze. 

So the day went by like this, with Tsukishima berating himself after pathetic monologues and trying to be his own hype man. It was not working at all. It had the opposite effect and completely worked against his nerves. As per usual, he did not let it show how much he was panicking internally. Cool. Collected. Feigning being calm. He made sure that he was composed because he did not want Yamaguchi to suspect him.

This day could not drag any longer. 

When the two boys were finally freed from their after-class duties they started to pack their belongings. Tsukishima went to Yamaguchi’s side and sat on the desk beside the one his friend was occupying.

He looks at Yamaguchi, a smile settling on his face despite his nerves. “Are you coming over today?”

Yamaguchi looks at him with kind eyes. “Yeah, my mom will kill me if I don’t get a good score on this math assignment”.

Tsukishima eyed him. “Just say you want to spend more time with me.”

Yamaguchi froze and the exercise book in his hand shook a bit. He looked at Tsukishima with wide eyes, neck and ears beginning to redden. 

“Your mom doesn’t even check your work anyway.” Tsukishima smirked. 

And to be honest, Tsukishima did not know where this sudden confidence came from. He recently realized that teasing his best friend was so easy. He kind of liked the effect he had on him and seeing him getting flustered and fumbling for words was endearing. Deciding not to let the opportunity pass, he continued. “Admit it. You want to spend more time with me.”

With the tips of his ears red, Yamaguchi quickly zipped his backpack closed and slung it over his right shoulder. He looked at his blond friend and tilted his head towards the door, then led the way out of the classroom. 

Normally they would go to the park but the end of the semester was nearing and they really had to complete more assignments than usual. 

They walk side by side. There it was again. The butterflies who freely saunter in their stomachs.

Walking in the comfortable silence, Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s hands lightly brush his. He thought it was the usual bump of the hand that regularly happens. 

Yamaguchi grinned and grazed his knuckles against Tsukishima’s for a second time. Tsukishima’s heart rate spiked and he stuttered.

Eliciting this reaction, Yamaguchi’s grin became mischievous. He knew Tsukki was panicking inside. Yamaguchi could easily read him like a book, knowing all of his best friend's little tendencies. He decided to indulge in his playfulness.

As Tsukishima tried to calm his heart he heard little giggles coming from beside him. He started to revel in his soulmates’s soft laughter. Then he felt it.

It was Yamaguchi who initiated it. He tried his best to make his best friend shed some of his nerves by being playful. It wasn’t intentional but when he noticed that Tsukki stiffened when he accidentally brushed their hands together, he decided he wanted to ease some of his anxiety. 

He became playful and bumped their hands lightly for a second time. With Tsukishima becoming more flustered, he started to brush their shoulders. The blue and green sweaters mixing momentarily. At some point he started to laugh, too hung up watching Tsukishima becoming slightly more red. His cheeks were starting to stain with a beautiful shade of pink. 

He was too happy. His chest bubbling with giggles, he held his soulmate’s hand. It was the most natural thing for him to do. It was logical. As if they had been holding hands for years and it had become a habit, like muscle memory. 

Tuskishima’s breath caught in his throat, nearly choking. His cheeks now bordered a nice red colour. 

He stopped walking, abruptly tugging Yamaguchi behind who continued walking ahead, not noticing how the simple action was almost unnatural for the blond boy.

The taller boy looked at their hands, fingers held flushed together. “You know, I’ve been wanting to hold your hands for weeks now,” Tsukishima admitted quietly, as if afraid the world would laugh at him.

Yamaguchi raised his hand to his mouth and released a soft laugh. “I know, but you never did. I could tell you were nervous.”

Tsukishima glanced up, both brows lifted in surprise.

“Oh? Was I that obvious?” he wondered, shuffling his feet, showing little signs of insecurity.

The shorter boy looked at him with soft eyes, and released his hand. “No you weren’t, but to me you were.”

Tsukishima noticed the unsettling feeling pool at the pit of his stomach and hesitated. If Yamaguchi noticed, he didn’t give anything away. Instead, he waited. Waited until his nervous best friend felt comfortable again to initiate anything this time.

Tsukishima smiled shyly before tentatively reaching for Yamaguchi’s hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked at their hands before smiling to himself.

With new found confidence, he squeezed Yamaguchi’s hand and continued to walk towards his house. The latter humming beside him as he was being led.

“I always thought that holding hands would be awkward,” Tsukishima admitted quietly, “maybe that’s why it was so hard for me to work up the nerve to actually hold your hand.”

Before Yamaguchi could answer him, he continued again, “but now that I am actually holding your hand I don’t find it as awkward as I thought it would be. Especially in a public place.”

Yamaguchi knew exactly what he meant. He used to think of it to be a bit weird too. Honestly, he thinks he just got a little bit discouraged from all those couples at school who made him uncomfortable by being too affectionate. Always clinging to each other. He became a bit bitter towards it because he thought that he would never have that chance with his person.

Both boys shied away from that kind of affection. But this felt natural for them. 

They held hands the entire walk, feeling more and more comfortable with the direction that their relationship was heading. Maybe things would be okay, as long as they were honest with each other and attentive to their needs. 

As they continued on their walk, talking about everything and nothing, their cotton candy strings intertwined at their pinkies, uniting as one, momentarily, and becoming a shade darker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I could only update if I actually sat down and wrote what was going through my mind instead of reading other fics lol. 
> 
> How are you guys? I hope you guys are well and that the semester is wrapping up with a good note. I hope that you guys are also safe. If you go out, please wear your masks. Please think twice if you have to leave your residence and be careful. Students and workers, fighting!


	7. Fondness

They arrive at Tsukishima’s house, successfully beating the rain that was about to pour. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, they used to revel in the rainy days when they were younger. When the boys weren’t at school, their mothers would take them to each other’s house when the weather called for a downpour, a habit they picked up. It was a break from their household duties as well as a physical break to dismantle the momentum of the pressures from their regular jobs. Back then, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would anticipate for the first droplets to hit the pavement, sitting in front of the window and bouncing expectantly. They would glare at the darkened sky wishing for it to hurry up and release the water droplets it seemed to desperately want to withhold. It was as if the rain was an invitation, giving them permission to let loose and splash in the mud, allowing them to express the small troubles that bothered them. Just the two of them, in their own world.

Now, the rain is associated with inconvenience very naturally to the boys. Thinking of being lucky not to get soaked and feeling uncomfortable with cold fabric that stuck to his skin, Yamaguchi headed for Tsukishima’s room and threw his bag near his best friend’s desk. He situaties himself on the bed and takes out his phone. Mindlessly scrolling through his feed, he only looks up when Tsukki enters the room with chips and cola in his hands. He tosses his phone aside and sits up straighter, stretching his legs before him.

He gratefully takes the cola and opens it, taking a swig from the carbonated drink. 

Tsukishima nestles beside him on the bed. Yamaguchi watches as the taller boy lazily pushes his pillows against his headboard and sinks into them with a sigh.

“You were right, by the way,” Yamaguchi stated, “I did want to spend more time with you.”

Tsukishima looks at him and grins. He couldn’t ignore the flip in his stomach when he saw that smile. Oh boy, he was closer to falling in-love with his best friend than he thought. He thinks of it as a bit weird but he knows that he shouldn’t. It’s normal. People fall in love with their best friends all the time, right? He shouldn’t be feeling guilty about the things that are out of his control. 

Laying next to him, Tsukishima realizes that the storm that's raging inside of him has calmed down. The building angst inside of his chest subsided without him realizing. He saw how easily and effortlessly Yamaguchi had calmed down the storm that was on the verge of drowning him. The rushing water, rising, had made him momentarily forget the promise he made with himself. The promise to be the bigger person and make sure that Yamaguchi wasn’t the one to always tend to him. He felt as if he was lacking in many ways. Promising to be better right now, in the present, and in the future, he berates himself. 

He never wants the other to worry about him, he wants to focus on pleasing the younger. To make sure that he’s always satisfied and happy. Anything to see that smile that makes his eyes close shut. That special eye smile.

It’s a little tricky for them. Maybe it’s the inexperience, or maybe because they are both young and clueless. They want to make the correct decisions and make sure that their counterpart isn’t uncomfortable. Somehow, the two of them came to a conclusion, without discussion, to make the other person happy. They want to be each other’s go-to. It’s their deepest desire. Tsukishima realizes that he doesn’t care how mad he gets at Yamaguchi, he’ll always find a way to resolve his feelings. He realizes that even if he is upset with him, he would still go to him to talk about his feelings. In his mind, he just leaped across thousands of steps seamlessly. It’s scary. 

Stopping himself before his thoughts squander him, he shifts his focus. He turns and looks at the string fleeting across his room, wrapping around his lamp and winding through his books. He looks at it and notices the colour. It is darker. 

He shifts on his side and looks at Yamaguchi. He stares. He would have been embarrassed about this action a couple of months ago but he has given himself the liberty to openly admire his significant other without worrying what others might think. He no longer feels the need to hide his admiration for the younger boy. He opted to look at him, admiring the freckles that adorned his face.

It’s terrifying but Yamaguchi could really do no evil in his eyes. Everything that Yamaguchi does is with the purest of intentions. 

“Is it hard to be a good person?” Tsukishima questions the boy beside him before he could stop himself.

Yamaguchi turns to look at him. “What do you mean? You think I am a good person?”

“Well yeah,” Tsukishima looked at him, his eyes closing a bit as his eyebrows furrowed a little. “Or do you mean to tell me that this entire time you just acted out without really knowing how you affect people?”

“I’m not really sure if I am a good person, Tsukki. You know what it was like when I was younger. People always treated me differently because of how I looked and because I was smaller than them. I never liked the way they made me feel,” as Yamaguchi slowly admits this he starts to stare at the ceiling.

He continues while his eyes trace the string that connects them to each other, “they made me cry. A lot. I even used to cry myself to sleep wondering why no one wanted to be my friend. I almost started to think that I really would end up alone for the rest of my life.”

Tsukishima waits, turning around to fully give Yamaguchi his attention. His eyes circle his face as he watches Yamaguchi’s eyes wander around the space in his room. He looks down and finds Yamaguchi’s hand. He intertwines their pinkies together. The two strings also embrace each other and come together as one. He glances up and waits.

“Honestly, I could never forget how awful they made me feel. I promised myself that I would never let someone else feel like that as long as they are my friend. I don’t want to make someone else cry because of my thoughtless words or because of my reckless actions.” He murmured as his head did a quick tilt to the side as if the thought was absurd. 

“You have a strong resolve,” Tsukishima reassures him. “But that’s a good thing.”

Yamaguchi laughed at him. The heavy atmosphere lifted with his light hearted laugh. 

“All of a sudden? Why that question?” Yamaguchi questions him while chuckling.

Tsukishima smiles.

“You always take care of me and make me feel calm. I was wondering if it’s something that comes natural to you. You know, if you are just really that kind or if you make a conscious effort to be kind,” the blond wonders openly.

Yamaguchi’s eyes crinkled as he let out a giggle.

“It used to be a conscious effort when I was, like what, maybe ten? But now it just comes to me.” He stops and almost hesitantly continues.

“It comes naturally to me because I want to take care of you.” He drawls, “let me take care of you, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima’s breath hitches, caught at his throat. His eyebrows raise slightly at the sudden request. His heart begins to hammer in his chest almost like it wants to break free. His palms begin to get sweaty and he curls his finger around Yamaguchi’s pinky even tighter as he says,

“Okay”

A comfortable silence begins to fill the room as Tsukishima goes over what Yamaguchi said. 

He can’t stop the smile that creeps on his face as he begins to turn around shyly. His ears are reddening slightly.

The rain begins to beat harder on the zinc of the roof, easing the boys into the rhythmic pitter patter of the storm that begins to form outside. 

Yamaguchi can’t help but coo at Tsukishima who has almost buried himself under his pillows to hide himself away from his embarrassment. 

“Okay that’s enough. Shut up, Yamaguchi” Tsukishima pleads in a whining tone. 

He heard Yamachi’s laugh. He blindly reaches for a pillow and chucks it in the direction of the laughter. 

All he hears is a groan and a thud. He peels himself away from his spot when he doesn’t see his friend on the bed. 

He finds him on the floor in the middle of a silent laughter. 

“God, why are you so annoying.” Tsukishima rolls his eyes. He lays back down and spreads his legs on the bed, welcoming the coolness of his sheets on his exposed skin. 

Yamaguchi regains his breath and says, “I’m allowed to be this annoying because you know you can’t leave me alone.”

He moves closer to the bed and pushes Tsukishima’s legs to make space for himself. Tsukishima doesn’t budge.

“And you say I’m annoying? You’re worse than me” he huffs and moves to the other side of the bed. 

He grabs his phone and throws himself on the bed, knocking the wind out of Tsukishima in the process. He settles himself and lays his head on Tsukishima’s chest. He unlocks his phone and starts to scroll.

Tsukishima doesn’t know what to do with his body. Before revealing that they were soulmates, they never shared much kinship. He does not have a clue what to do with his body. He’s seen movies and dramas so he knows what he’s supposed to do. The more hesitant he becomes, the more his body is screaming at him to react, urging him to do something. Anything.

So, he shuts out his thoughts for once and lets his body act on its own. He hesitantly lifts his hand. Yamaguchi’s hair looks so silky and soft. He wonders if it feels as soft as it looks. 

The answer is yes. Tsukishima begins to slowly thread his finger through his hair. His finger slots through the strands in a soft manner. Yamaguchi hums and leans into his fingers, encouraging him to continue. 

Minutes pass and Tsukishima nudges Yamaguchi to move a little. Yamaguchi raises his head and peers at the other. His head tilts to the side as he tries to figure out what Tsukkiis trying to tell him.

Tsukishima gently grabs his arm and pulls him down. “I was starting to think that you were getting uncomfortable laying down like that.”

Yamaguchi quickly shook his head. “No, no. I was okay.”

Tsukishima moves a little bit and Yamaguchi adjusts himself so that he’s curled on Tsukishima’s side. He bends his knee a little and places it on top of Tsukki’s hip. He puts his phone down.

Tsukishima’s hands find Yamaguchi’s hair again and he begins to caress his roots. Massages it. He feels Yamaguchi bury himself closer into his side. He can’t help the butterflies dancing in his stomach and his racing heart. 

The two boys lay close together enjoying the feeling of being pressed together. They listen to the sound of the rain and allow it to lull them into a slumber. Their school work is forgotten. Nothing bothers them as they escape into their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you were able to enjoy the past couple of days and that you found yourselves bundled up and warm. Please, tell me your thoughts if you have any. Feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading my story. I will be back!


	8. Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts :D

It is a long weekend in their final year. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi have been planning around this weekend for five days. They were supposed to go with Hinata and Kageyama but Hinata ended up cancelling because of babysitting duties. Not even seconds after, Kageyama apologised and said that he’d spend the day with Hinata and Natsu instead. That was understandable and both boys knew Kageyama didn’t want to be stuck as the third wheel. It has happened before, and he truly doesn’t mind, but Kageyama rather spends his minutes with Hinata.

That’s how Tsukishima and Yamaguchi found themselves sitting next to each other on the public bus waiting to reach their destination. The long weekend meant that they were able to go somewhere far, they were granted with time to make a short excursion. 

Tsukishima, feeling a bit nervous, fishes out his headphones and begins to untangle it. After untangling the black wire, he peers at Yamaguchi and gently tugs his hands. He offers him a bud and Yamaguchi takes it. A long journey ahead of them, they doze off for the rest of the bus ride. 

Both boys being homebodies, didn’t want to do any activity that would tire them or would overwhelm them with crowds. They met up during their lunch period - after Kageyama and Hinata politely apologized - and adjusted their plans. They decided to go to a tourist village that was five hours away from their hometown. This place is known for offering various activities to locals and tourists with reasonable prices.

Usually organized, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both decided to wing the weekend, curious to see how things would unfold if they sat back and truly relaxed. For once they wanted to experience the bliss of not having to think at all. The only worry was to enjoy each other’s company and find places that sell decent meals in the tourist village. 

A couple of hours passed when Yamaguchi felt a light tap on his shoulder. 

Before falling asleep, Yamaguchi saw a woman sitting alone staring outside the window. She seemed very pleasant and was reading a book. He recognized the book. He came across the book in the library when he was studying with Tsukki. He told Tsukki that he was going to talk to the woman on the other side of the bus. 

Making sure that he wouldn’t trip, Yamaguchi made his way to the woman and politely asked if he could take a seat beside her. The woman looked at Yamaguchi, her eyes containing a curious but alert look. She examined his face and must have found what she was looking for because she smiled and nodded at him for him to take the empty seat. 

It wasn’t hard at all for Yamaguchi to become friends with strangers. He made a habit to strike a conversation with people who seemed a bit lonely or if they needed a distraction. God knows he wanted someone beside him when he wasn’t at his best. Or when he felt like his mind was going on overdrive. Somehow people seem to sense his good intentions and allow him to be there for them. It’s usually some small talk, asking about their day or talking about things they have in common. Just having someone present appears to be enough for both parties.

This time it was a book that made him reach out to this woman. They talked about everything and nothing. His favourite thing about these interactions is when he gets to talk to older people. They always seem to know more. Usually if they have a conversation for long, they would start giving him unsolicited advice. Yamaguchi was always thankful for whatever advice, storing them in his brain in case he needed to use them later in life. 

Tsukishima once told him that he thought that all of those people were put on his path. As if he was meant to meet them. Almost like destiny. 

In a way they kind of shaped him into the person who he is today. Curious, yet not able to hold back when people try to take advantage of him. Sometimes he hears them in his head when he gets himself in a sticky situation, using light banter to diffuse situations as he’s seen older folks do during their interactions.

Yamaguchi finds out that the woman lives in a town after the tourist village. He thinks that she must be familiar with the town and probably knows the good places to visit. So, he asks. And she answers all of his questions with amusement and patience he wishes to someday possess. She recommends all sorts of restaurants in case they were in the mood for different things. He eagerly noted them down on his phone and even looked up their addresses and showed them to her. 

“Okay, so, if we want to eat meat you recommend us to go to Carby’s but if we want to have some seafood then we should try Estelle’s Diner?” Yamaguchi asks her to double check that he understood what she had told him. 

She pointed out that those two restaurants had the same menu but she prefers them for different reasons. And Yamaguchi trusts her because she can cook and has dabbled in working at different restaurants. She probably knows about seasonings and what has more flavour. 

She nodded, “Yes, both of these restaurants are on the same street so you shouldn’t have much trouble finding it. Oh, both of them offer curbside pick up in case you are not in the mood to dine out. You can make your own plans from there.”

Yamaguchi thought about it. It would be nice to take Tsukki out on a picnic for dinner. He turned around and looked at Tsukki. He was staring at the passing landscapes, his head moving along with the music he was listening to. As if sensing him, Tsukki turned around and looked at him. He gave him the smallest smile. The smile that made his eyes crinkle telling Yamaguchi that he was happy.

Yeah, he wanted to take him out on a picnic date. 

He flushed and wringed his hands together. Meekly, he asked the kind woman where he can picnic. The question left his mouth as a squeak and floated in the air, being carried with the wind coming in from the bus. He wasn’t too sure what he was doing or why he was doing it but all he knew is that he wanted to make Tsukki smile and create another good memory with him. A memory that they will hopefully remember years later. The kind that they would think about and only think about the fondness they felt at the time. Maybe not clearly remembering the details, but remembering how young and alive they felt together. Maybe a memory they’d revisit on their own when they were mad at each other, to remember the good times and think that they are worth the struggle.

The woman looked at him, her eyes calculating, “there’s a good spot near the stream”, she told him. She then continued, “but it’s a little far and the only way to get there is by renting the bikes by the shopping area. Once you pay the fee they’ll give you maps with different trails you’re allowed to take the bikes. All of them are beautiful but I especially like the Flower Valley trail.”

Yamaguchi typed out the three words ‘Flower Valley trail’ on his notes app, making sure to save the note in a red colour. 

“Why do you like that trail? Is there something different about it?” Yamaguchi continued the conversation. 

“Between me and you, I think it’s a magical place,” she gently told him with a slightly goofy grin. Her smile became softer too and her eyes glazed over, becoming, somehow, even softer. He felt as if she was reminiscing, maybe remembering something that happened long ago. Maybe she felt like time had not passed her but instead waited for her. It almost gave the impression that her youth is still preserved in her.

He looked back to where Tsukki was sitting, “it was nice talking to you but I have to go now.” 

Feeling really grateful he thanked her over and over again. And she laughed at his almost childish display of gratitude. She waved him off saying that it was nothing, truly enjoying the conversation she had with the kid.

He bowed at her and left shortly after she bid him goodbye. He took some wobbly steps towards his seat and plopped down beside Tsukki. Tsukki looked at him and asked him if he was okay.

“It looked like you were having a really good conversation over there,” Tsukki said as he tilted his head towards the seat Yamaguchi previously vacated. 

Yamaguchi smiled, “yeah! Apparently she lives nearby so she gave me a lot of recommendations.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised, surprise clearly taking over his face. “Wow what are the odds of that happening.”

“I know right! Anyway, what do you want to eat after we check in? I am craving pizza” 

And so, the two boys began to discuss their schedule for the rest of the evening. Today is to relax. Nothing beats a lazy day eating pizza, lounging in bed. Tomorrow is to venture like tourists. They’ll need to get proper rest if they planned on being outdoors all day doing different activities.

After that conversation ended, Tsukki gave him one of his headphones and they listened to music together. Yamaguchi always thought of him as a master of music because he knew how to pick songs that fit the mood. This playlist was all about the soft melodies that gently teased the instrumentals of the songs. He listened as both the melodies and instrumentals worked harmoniously, almost as one, to create soft and soulful songs. He didn’t even realize that he fell asleep until he felt the light pressure on his shoulder. 

Opening his eyes right away he meets the same pair of brown eyes of the woman. She scooted further in the chair across the aisle from him and told him, “Your stop is coming up in the next five minutes, boys.” She nods at the window, looking into the body of water.

His eyes widen as he quickly rushes out a thank you before prodding Tsukki’s side. That boy sleeps like the dead. He gives Tsukki’s arms two hard pulls, knowing that that is all it takes for his best friend to wake up without making him become cranky.

The bus stop is in the middle of the village. As they get off the bus they are greeted with the beautiful scenery before them. Yamaguchi lets out a giggle and grabs Tsukki’s arm. He begins to speed walk forward. His pace picks up until he is half running towards the rails pulling a disgruntled Tsukki with him. 

When the two of them arrive they can’t help but let out soft “ooh” and “aah’s” as they absorb the sight in front of them.

It is nearing the evening time. In front of them they watch as the boats gently sway. The boats slowly rock back and forth with the waves that are making their way towards the shore. The gentle breeze, helping the boats in a hypnotizing motion. They can faintly hear the strums of guitars and light singing that must be coming from the restaurant by the docks. The entire sight is coloured by the pink sky as the sun goes down, setting behind the hills. The moon, opposite to where the sun was, patiently waiting to take over the sky and shine over the village. This is truly a sight you only see in postcards.

“I was expecting to smell some salty sea breeze,” Tsukki tells him bemusedly. 

“Well we aren’t by the ocean, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi giggles, burying his face in his soulmate’s shirt. “This is all man made.”

“No shit, we read the history of this place together,” Tsukki retorts back with a playful eyeroll.

“You’re the one who thought that was the sea!”

Tsukki presses his lips together giving Yamaguchi a look. “It was a moment of weakness.” He watches as Yamaguchi’s eyebrows raise and his mouth opens wide, getting ready to throw smart comments his way. Before he can say anything Tsukishima quickly says, “Shut up, leave me alone. You know I’m dumb.” He quickly turns around. Yamaguchi takes this moment to snake his arms loosely around his waist, hugging him from behind.

Tsukishima feels his back vibrate with the force of Yamaguchi’s laughter. He feels when Yamaguchi doubles over, immediately grabbing onto Tsukishima’s shoulder as he starts to lose his balance. The two of them topple over with Yamaguchi landing on top of Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima can’t help the booming laughter that leaves his lungs, completely winded. The two of them on the floor laughing, sending off their happy energy into the world, welcoming the darkness of the night. 

Tsukishima is the first one to sober up from their laughter. Might be the tiredness that makes him feel a little more loose, a little bit lighter. Or maybe it’s the fact that they are away, in their own little world. But he’s happy. And he’s welcoming those feelings. 

He gets up and looks at Yamaguchi who is still laying on the floor with a grin on his face. Tsukishima freezes. Wow, he thinks, Yamaguchi’s smile is so beautiful and bright. Yamaguchi doesn’t even have to try and he exudes beauty. Right there, standing over Yamaguchi who is lying down on the sandy pavement, he realizes that Yamaguchi is the embodiment of beauty.

“You’re so beautiful,” Tsukishima confesses a little breathless.

Truly, the air has been knocked out of him with the realization of who exactly was attached at the end of his light pink string.

Yamaguchi sputters, not expecting that compliment at all. He tries to cover his smile, burying his face in his hoodie but it’s too late. He knows that Tsukki has already seen it just like he knows that Tsukki can see how the tips of his ear and the base of his neck are quickly becoming flushed. He becomes shy. 

When he looks up he sees that Tsukki is also slightly embarrassed. Tsukishima is pretending to look at the people who are walking down the streets and the children playing near the water sprinklers. His embarrassment spreading all the way to his collarbone. The two of them seem to not be able to function and are avoiding eye contact. 

Yamaguchi stands up and dusts himself off. He walks in front of Tsukishima and gently holds two of his hands. When Tsukki doesn’t turn to look at him, he tugs at his right hand. Their strings of fate weaving in and out of their arms, pulling them closer together. 

Tsukishima turns to look at him. Yamaguchi peers up at him, through his lashes and says softly, “thank you for the compliment.” And he can’t help the shy smile that creeps up his face, pushing up his cheekbones that are dusted pink. “No, really, thank you for it.”

And he means it. His gratitude is sincere and pure.

Tsukishima leans down and bumps their foreheads together, letting out a giggle. His shoulders are visibly relaxing. Their strings quickly loosen as Tsukki lifts his arms to wrap them around Yamaguchi’s shoulders, bringing him into a hug. Almost like he’s the last missing puzzle piece, Yamaguchi buries his face in Tsukishima’s chest. He nuzzles his nose in the soft fabric of his shirt and he takes a deep breath. He inhales the familiar scent of tangerines that come from Tsukishima.

They pull away from each other and continue to hold hands as they begin to walk down the road towards the inn they will inhabit for the rest of the weekend. 

It doesn’t take them long to reach. Having access to a GPS, they walk for 15 minutes before Yamaguchi sees the big wooden sign indicating that they - indeed - did not get lost. The boys go inside the inn, standing in front of the counter in the main area. Checking in goes smoothly and they are directed to their room. Almost as soon as they enter their room they start to rummage through their bags for clean clothes.

They take turns washing up and calling their families when the other is in the bathroom. 

While waiting for Yamaguchi to finish showering, Tsukishima stretches on the bed. The exposed skin on his legs and arms lightly brushing the cool bed sheets. He stays spread out for a second before curling in himself, dragging a pillow towards his chest. 

He hears the door of the bathroom and not even seconds later he feels Yamaguchi throwing himself on top of him. Tsukishima groans loudly and pretends to be hurt.

“Quick! I think you broke a rib. Maybe two!” 

For good measure, Tsukishima groans one more time and rolls on his back and lays still. Yamaguchi giggles seeing Tsukishima trying his best at acting. “If I broke your rib then why are you acting like you’re dead?”

“It’s the world of acting. Anything is possible if you try hard enough.” 

It’s a stage whisper. Deciding to join along his mini drama he continues “my love! I’m so sorry. Should I call the ambulance?” He feigns worry and dramatically clasps onto Tsukishima’s hand. He tugs their hands and places them on his chest, right above his heart.

Tsukishima groans again, “No, that won’t be enough.”

“Then what should I do. Please tell me,” Yamaguchi mewls, his voice cracking at the end of his sentence.”

“A kiss. Only a kiss will heal my ribs.”

Yamaguchi couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his lips, breaking character. Tsukishima opened his eyes to see the source of the melodic laughter. At the end of each giggle, he could hear a light squeak. He is happy. 

Yamaguchi hits his shoulder and gives him a chaste kiss, “are you healed now?” he asks with round and hopeful eyes. 

“I’m sorry. It was too fast, its magical contents couldn’t sink into my skin. Please try again.”

He tries again. Yamaguchi leans down and playfully pecks his lips, making sure to squeeze Tsukki’s cheeks with his hand. He moves away and giggles. “You can’t say that the magic didn’t work this time,” he teases Tsukki.

“Can’t we just stay in for tonight?” Tsukishima whines. 

“What? No? I haven’t eaten since lunch and it’s almost eight o’clock.” Yamaguchi gets up and starts to mount his bag on his back. He turns around and looks at Tsukki. He raises his eyebrows and asks him if he’s going to move any time soon. 

Tsukishima pouts, not realizing it. Yamaguchi looks at him. His lips are so full. He rolls his eyes and sighs. “Let’s gooooo.” He doesn’t even get an answer. 

“Come on, the longer we stay here, the longer it will take us to come back,” Yamaguchi reasons with him.

And that’s how they ended the conversation and left their room. Craving pizza, the boys had to walk to a local pizzeria. The pizzeria is famous for it’s cheesy crust. They only decided on this particular place because the pictures advertised on their instagram page allured them to their joint. And it did not disappoint at all. 

The joint is small and does not have anything really on display. Nothing that sets them apart. It is crowded and dark. But it’s not too dark that it gives of creepy vibes where they feel as if they could get mugged any minute. The amount of light offered by the low hanging lamps is enough for them to feel as if they had a lot more privacy. Their own little place. They feel comfortable and the environment is almost familiar.

The pizza is delicious too. They didn’t even wait for more than twenty minutes for their order to be ready. An eight slice pizza and a large coke. The medium sized pizza has two different sides. One half is plain. Pepperoni and mushrooms. The other half is overloaded. It contains various toppings such as meat, onions, mushrooms, olives, and sweet pepper. It’s their tradition to order this kind of pizza. They’ve been placing this order since Tsukki’s brother introduced them to it when they were kids.Tsukishima doesn’t even spare a minute before he removes two slices from the overloaded side.

Not wanting to get burned by the sauce or the cheese, Tsukki quickly places the first slice on Yamaguchi’s plate. He then places the second slice on his plate and the two of them dig in.

It’s indescribable the way the meat of the pizza melts in his mouth. His mouth tingles at the base of his jaw where it meets his neck. Tsukishima covers his mouth with his hand and he says “wow this is just my first bite and it’s already so good.” He nearly groans.

Yamaguchi nods enthusiastically, not able to form words with a full mouth. He is moving around rapidly in his seat, going side to side with little bounces, excited about being able to eat. He gives Tsukki two thumbs up.

Quickly munching and finishing the first half, the move on to the second half. After years of ordering they concluded that the best way to enjoy pizza is to get a sensory overload, then allow their taste buds to relax by enjoying the plainer half. This time, it is special though. Because they ordered the cheese crust filling on that side of the pizza. 

Yamaguchi doesn’t want to exaggerate but he thinks he ascended. 

“How can a pizza taste so good? It literally only has like four main elements and that’s because most of it is cheese.”

The original plan was to order the pizza then leave as soon as they got it to go back to their room and eat it there. But the ambience of the joint was so nice that they didn’t want to leave. Not going to lie, Yamaguchi is really happy that they ended up staying. Because he is full. After eating four slices and the breadsticks they ordered on a whim, he was stuffed. Sprawled on his chair he lets his head rest on his chair as he reclined on it for support. He is staring at the ceiling. The cracks reminding him of his bedroom.

He looks at his left and notices that Tsukki isn’t doing much better. If anything he looks worse than how he feels. He sees that Tsukki has both of his hands on his stomach, gently caressing it. He snorts at the sight. 

“Five minutes.”

“What’s that?”

“In five minutes we can leave.” Tsukishima laughs humorlessly. He continues, “God, why didn’t we travel with a wheelbarrow, that way we could get to our room faster without using much energy.”

“But then who would push the wheelbarrow if we’re both in it?”

“You’re right. A bike is better,” Tsukishima mumbles looking at the ceiling in daze. 

“Speaking about bikes, the woman I spoke to during the bus ride recommended for us to rent bikes. It’s an hourly rate and it sounds pretty solid to me. I actually want to take you out on a picnic.”

Tsukishima lifts his head and looks at Yamaguchi. When he catches his eye, he sends a heart his way with a lazy smile. Then a flying kiss for good measure.

“I think we can head out a little earlier for lunch and ask for them to package our meals as take out.” 

“Oh yeah, that sounds really nice. I haven’t ridden a bike in so long. Not after Hinata made me race down the mountain with Kageyama,” Tsukishima comments.

Just like that, their plans for tomorrow are decided. After paying their bill, they leave the comfortable joint to venture through the streets of the village. On their way to the inn, they stop at the convenience store and buy snacks and simple groceries for them to eat before they head out for the day. They had budgeted and could only afford to buy food at restaurants once a day. 

After reaching their rooms they quickly rinsed and got into bed.

“I think that walk helped with my digestion,” Tsukishima said quietly.

Yamaguchi groans and rolls away from him. They have this conversation specific conversation every time they eat more than they are capable of. Tsukishima snickers and lazily reaches for him, pulling him in with a little bit of effort. He spoons Yamaguchi and kisses the top of his head. Yamaguchi hums and melts further into his pillow. 

They bid each other goodnight and drift off to sleep, getting the rest they need for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's been a while but I am back! I tried challenging myself for this chapter but this took way longer than expected. Sometimes it's hard to turn your thoughts and ideas into reality. In this case, reality is the chapter haha. Please, do tell me your thoughts about your story so far. Do you like it? Do you not like it? Any feedback is helpful for me because I can use them to create and provide better content for you - who is reading this. Thank you once again for deciding to read my story! I appreciate you. Keep an eye out for the second half of their weekend. Take care. Wear your masks and wash your hands. I'll see you next time


End file.
